Unspoken
by Goddess Auset
Summary: Evelyn's dreams carry her and her family back to Egypt in search of Nefertiri's diary, where they learn how a sister's intervention brought two kindred spirits together in secret. Rick/Nefertiri. Please read Silver Goddess first or prepare to be confused.
1. Blood and Tears

Note to Readers: This story is being written because of a suggestion made by TipsyLady who reviewed my first story: Silver Goddess. Thanks be to her :-). Now, without further ado...

Chapter One: Blood and Tears

_She could feel the blood seeping out of her body, drop by crimson drop, onto the stones below and yet she did not move. Her body was broken but that was the least of her worries at present. As long as they preserved her properly and her name remained somewhere, the gods would find her. No, the sharp pains that seared through her chest were not as bothersome as the sight of her beloved's horrified and grief-sticken face staring down at her over the balcony. The same balcony she had thrown herself from after seeing her sister's husband and a concubine kill her father._

_"Cursed whore" she thought, at the memory of her father's mistress Ankh-Su-Namun. She had always distrusted the woman but, before now, it had stemmed mainly from her late sister's warning that the woman was not, in fact, related to Amun in any capacity. "Keep your distance from her, Nefertiri. Her Ka is shadowed and, though I know not which god or goddess she serves, she is not of Amun in any way. Nor does she follow Isis" the eldest princess had said at dinner, on the fateful day that they had first met their father's newest concubine._

_But Selkenauset had likely not taken into account the possibility that their father would ever be betrothed to the woman and that Nefertiri would, therefore, have to endure her continued presence in the palace._

_Selkenauset. Even as she was dying herself, the mere name of her deceased sister still brought tears to her eyes and she wondered if she would see her in the underworld. "Of course" a voice inside her head told her "she was a true chosen, blessed by the goddess herself, and she died an honourable death, giving her life energy so that her daughter would live". Nefertiri winced and shuddered. The baby had been born with her mother's jewel-like eyes and piercing stare but had only lived for three years before dying of illness._

_At least, they had thought it was illness. Nefertiri still suspected that Ankh-Su-Namun had not been nearly as uninvolved as everyone else seemed to think. The concubine had hated her sister with a passion. Not only for being the most beautiful woman in the palace but for being married to the man that more than half of the Pharaoh's concubines wished to even just be near._

_"The murderer will receive her just dues in the Judgment Hall" she reassured herself then managed to turn her bruised and bleeding head just enough to see the face of her Med-Jai warrior as he fell to his knees next to her with a strangled cry._

_"My love" she breathed as she felt his fingertips brush her cheeks and his tears began to wet her hair "I cannot stay much longer. My mother and sister await me. Please, live well and, gods be willing, we shall see each other again in the afterlife"._

_He could do naught but nod and she knew, from the look in his eyes, that he would obey. He had been devoted to her since she had first become a woman; though, for many years, he had been one of her sister's most trusted bodyguards. That was how they had met and, for a few precious years, lived without being discovered._

_There was so much she wanted to tell him but not nearly enough time. Her breathing was becoming shallow and the cold winds of the judgment halls pulled mercilessly at her limbs. But she could not tell him about her diary or else everything would be in vain. Her sister's position in the temple had guaranteed her a swift and secret burial and even Imhotep had not known her secret. But Nefertiri had been one of perhaps three who had known and only the gods knew who would inherit her diary and all of that private information after her beloved died. So she could not give it to him. All she could do was tell him she loved him._

_But her lips would not obey her mind's command to speak and, as she faded, a tear slid down her cheek. All of the emotions that raged through her heart manifested in that single drop then he faded from view and suddenly, on the wings of the smallest of breezes, she was gone._

Evelyn woke with a start, her hand flying to her chest, and she gasped for breath as daylight brightened her vision, chasing lingering traces of the dream from her mind. "Honey? Are you alright?" Rick's groggy voice nearby informed her that she was not the only one who had wakened suddenly and she turned to him.

"Yes, it was just a dream" she answered, seeing his brow furrowed with concern. But she knew better. She'd not had such vivid dreams since they had left Egypt after the wedding of Farsiris and Ardeth. However, the look in his eyes made her think better of telling him this and she tried to smile but Rick only raised an eyebrow, "then why are you crying?" he asked. Evelyn's eyes widened and she raised her hand to her face to feel a drop of water on her right cheek.

A single tear.

Everything in the dream came back to her in a rush of colours and sensations, none of them terribly pleasant but all full of meaning. She had to go back to Egypt.

She shook her head and her bottom lip trembled "I – I don't know. I had a dream about us...but not in the present. I was dying and you were there and there was a diary that I meant to tell you about but I couldn't because of my sister.."

Evelyn didn't have a sister.

"Selkenauset"

"Yes"

Rick groaned inwardly and cursed his incessant need to ask stupid questions. By now, he should have known that whenever Evelyn woke from dreams, they usually involved her past life. They also always involved Egypt in some way and usually occurred just when he thought that, finally, everything was getting back to normal. Even Jonathan could have bet on the chances of this happening and won.

As could be expected, this was not encouraging to Rick, whose idea of the perfect vacation did not include getting sand in his trousers, running from man-eating bugs, swimming in crocodile-infested rivers, and riding through the searing heat of the Sahara on an animal that could spit twenty yards from any given point and had an intense dislike of bathing.

His beloved Evy, on the other hand, seemed more at home in ancient tombs than in their comfortable mansion in London and so he hauled himself upright, ignoring his aching muscles, then wiped the sleep away from his eyes. He then contemplated the open suitcase that was staring expectantly at him from its temporary resting place in the closet and heaved a sigh of resignation. Only for her would he even think about going there again. But then again, he had done some pretty unbelievable things for her so far.

_I would give anything to see her safe and happy, for she is dearer to me than my own life_ he thought then immediately became confused.

Where had _that_ come from?

Deciding against contemplating it any further, he turned to his solemn wife "when do we leave?"

Her mouth almost dropped open and she gaped at him "what – how did you...?" she sputtered and he made a face "honey, every time you dream about your past life, a trip to you-know-where is always the end result. When do we leave?"

"We have to write a letter to Alex's teachers, get someone to come and water the plants, feed the cat, and check on the house from time to time, notify Ardeth and Farsiris..." she got out of bed, gesturing about with her hands as she rattled off the things that had to be done and Rick felt the dull ache behind his eyes that usually heralded the arrival of a migraine of epic proportions.

"Evy"

"Yes?"

"Again. When do we leave?"

She pursed her lips in an expression that was oddly endearing to him and thought for a moment then nodded once, more to herself than to him "two weeks sounds about right".

"Alright then"


	2. Midnight Eyes

Whoever had originally said 'death is only the beginning' was absolutely right, as far as Rick O'Connell was concerned. In the space of the last twelve years, he had met more 'dead' people than an over-achieving grave-digger. But on this particular voyage to the land of sand, snakes, and scarabs, he wasn't concerned with the dead but, rather, with the fact that his beloved wife seemed to think he was one of them.

They had arrived in Egypt with little fanfare and more than one worried glance at the bright sky overhead, half-expecting to see a swarm of locusts or an ominously dark thundercloud speeding towards them. But when nothing of note had happened, aside from Rick flubbing his language and asking for roasted shoe on a stick instead of the more traditional kebab while in the market in Cairo, they began to feel somewhat out of sorts. After Evelyn and the vendor had stopped laughing, that is.

Now they were once again on one of those ever-popular river barges, she with her book and Rick with his collection of weaponry, heading towards the city of Thebes. Farsiris had said that she and Ardeth would be meeting them there and that she would help them find the answers they sought. How exactly Evelyn had managed to make contact with the priestess, however, was a mystery that Rick wasn't sure he wanted to solve. The commonly accepted rules of mortality did not seem to apply to his darling wife, nor her beautiful cousin. Evelyn had been resurrected in Am Shere and then, a few years later, had relived much of her past during their fun-filled quest to save Imhotep, of all people, from eternal misery.

As for Farsiris...well, no one was quite sure exactly what had happened there.

Evelyn had not spoken about what she had seen during those long hours when she had been ensconced in the tent, praying for the safe return of an innocent soul who just happened to be her reincarnated sister from her previous life as Nefertiri. Indeed, Farsiris had not touched upon it either, nor had she explained how it was possible that Selkenauset had gone to the underworld while she still lived. But one thing was certain.

During her conscious tenure in Farsiris' body, Selkenauset had recognized him and her voice had sparked a flare of hope in him that had no root in the modern world. They had not known each other and yet, as chaotic as that day had been for them all, seeing her emerge from the temple with the jar on her shoulder had lifted a tremendous weight from his own shoulders that he had not known to be there in the first place. It could have been a number of things, such as merely seeing her alive and not a walking mummy a la Ankh-Su-Namun, but Rick had stopped believing in coincidences after the fall of Am Shere. There was something he was missing. Some invisible thread bound them all together; him, Evy, Farsiris, and Ardeth. And it was definitely not recent.

Evelyn's visions had returned full force during their first couple of days in Egypt and, among the sputtered words that fell from her lips, there was a strangely familiar name that was now stuck in his head. Nebi-ni-Heru. But though Evelyn knew the meaning of the name, literally 'friend/protector of Horus', she could not explain why it was so familiar to him. Yet another question that he hoped Farsiris would be able to answer or, at least, help them research.

Being a priestess of one of the most important deities in ancient Egypt, she was a nearly endless source of knowledge on the subject of reincarnation, the afterlife, and all things Ancient Egypt. Add to her another reincarnated princess and a Med-jai whose childhood was based around the ancient beliefs, even if he did not practice them, and they made even the vast collection of ancient lore in the Museum of Antiquities look pitiful.

Speaking of the Museum, a brief glance at his wife brought a smile to his face as he noted that she was wearing what he affectionatly called her 'librarian' glasses. Delicate little spectacles that perched almost on the end of her nose and the same ones as she had worn on their first journey together in Egypt when she had been exactly that: a librarian.

And, if her drunken rant in Hampunaptra was anything to go by, she had been proud of it too.

The memory made him chuckle and, in turn, attracted the attention of said wife who lowered her book. One slender eyebrow rose in silent inquiry for a moment before she finally asked "what are you laughing at, honey?".

He had a crooked smile on his face, one that never failed to send soft shivers of warmth through her entire body "I was just remembering the night when we were in Hamunaptra and you drank too much then told me you were going to kiss me before you passed out in my lap" he chuckled.

An adorable blush darkened her cheeks but her eyes sparkled as she set her book down,hinting that she too remembered the night well. "Well, I am completely sober now but..." she leaned in closer until he could smell the scent of sandalwood on her skin, a teasing smile on her face "I am still going to kiss you".

And she did. The kiss more than sufficiently distracted him from what he had been doing and, fortunately, they were in their rooms and not on the public deck. Hands, anxious to touch bare flesh, danced over buttons and fastenings until they fell onto the bed, as naked as the days they were born. However, as her teeth fastened gently on his earlobe, drawing a strangled moan from deep within his throat, a sense of deja-vu hit Rick like a bucket of ice water and he immediately tensed. They had made love many many times over the course of their marriage but this time was different.

He was as hard as stone and, yet, there was something in his mind, an irrational fear of being discovered by someone, that prevented him from going any further. "Rick?" Evelyn's voice broke through his thoughts and her eyes were dark with a mixture of concern and desire "what's wrong?".

Then the air around her seemed to shudder and everything changed.

Suddenly, the man above her was no longer her husband but a well-built, dark haired, man who was strange but familiar and they were no longer on the barge but in an elaborate room with stone walls that were covered in hieroglyphics. The cot bed had been replaced with a pile of soft cushions and, though she was still naked, the strands that strayed across her shoulders and onto the bed were as black as a moonless night, not her soft earthy brown.

Fighting the urge to cover herself with her hands, she scrutinized her companion more carefully, noting the tanned skin, dark hair that brushed his shoulders – a wig, no doubt – and, across his face and biceps, the tattoos that she had seen many times before. On Ardeth. He was beautiful in an exotic way, without the fog of danger that had prevented her from seeing Imhotep's beauty until long after the curse on his ka had been lifted, and his obsidian eyes were free of anger and bitterness.

Her odd English-Egyptian self wasn't sure whether to be shocked or curious about his presence and his obvious nakedness. But the part of her that was reasurred by the weight of cosmetics on her face and the fluid embrace of scented oils on her glistening skin...well, that part was inflamed and eager for what was to come. Until the sound of the door opening made them both look towards the entrance to her room.

Another Med-jai stood in the doorway, his stern face betraying no emotion at their state of undress, but the sadness in his near-black eyes was almost palpable as his warning echoed through the room "you must leave her now, Nebi. Pharaoh has returned".

Evelyn gasped as the entire room shifted and the colours bled until she was back on the cot in their room and Rick was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking as though he would bolt at any moment. Blinking a few times to dispell the last vestiges of the vision, she rose into a sitting position and swallowed hard when she saw that he was rubbing the bridge of his nose as he always did when something bothered him more than he was willing to acknowledge.

But the dark eyes of the other Med-Jai seemed to have burned themselves into her mind and she shifted, drawing the blankets up over her form, suddenly feeling chilled.

"I felt it"

Her eyes snapped up to meet Rick's and she saw that, for once, he was not merely humouring her. Something indefineable lurked just beyond the sky-blue orbs that regarded her intently, as if she knew all the answers. Vaguely, she remembered looking the same way at Farsiris several times during their last adventure and now, in the back of her mind, she wondered what exactly the priestess must have thought of her then.

In what may have been a personal first for her, Evelyn did not know what to say to him. She had no way of explaining why or how he managed to feel this vision when he'd been oblivious to all of the others until she'd told him about them. Other than the very real possibility that he, too, had been reincarnated.

Then there was the fact that this was the first vision she had seen and felt from a first person point of view. On the journey to Am Shere, even though she was there and could feel her emotions responding to the events brought back by Imhotep's memory spell – not to mention nearly throwing herself out of the dirigible- she had been oddly detached as well. Then again, in those visions, there had also been no mention or appearance of this mysterious med-jai who, according to their states of undress, had obviously been her lover.

Filing the images away in the back of her mind, she was just about to make the suggestion that that they speak to someone about their unrest when, as if having read her mind, he straightened suddenly, his lips forming a tight line, and said "we need to talk to Farsiris and Ardeth".

Suddenly, at the mention of the Med-Jai's name, the sad dark eyes on the warrior in her vision returned to the forefront of her mind's eye and the connection clicked into place.

"It was him"

Rick gave her a questioning look and she stood up, not caring in the least when the bedsheet that covered her slid away.

"It was him. The man in the doorway, the one with the sad eyes. It was Ardeth but in his previous life. He was your brother-in-arms and he came into my rooms when we were about to make love to warn us".

"Warn us about what?" he demanded, the words coming out more sharply than he had intended. He sensed that the presence that had disturbed him earlier was the subject of his friend's warning, and immediately felt his heart drop into his feet when he saw tears gathering in her eyes.

"The pharaoh". 


	3. The Disturbance

_Tears dripped down her face, obscuring her vision and smudging her kohl, as she tried desperately to pull herself together in time for the evening meal where she would be expected to make an appearance. But she was not of the mind to see anyone, much less the gossipy noblewomen and her father's concubine. It had taken all of her willpower to leave the tomb where her sister now lay, cold and lifeless, encased in two layers of wood and stone etched with sacred spells to ensure her safe journey to Isis' side in the afterlife._

_Even when her father had tried to usher her out so that the tomb could be sealed, only Imhotep's grip on her hand had reminded her that she was not the only one who was drowning in grief. He, too, had to be ordered from the tomb by pharaoh but it was clear from the tone of his voice that the king was struggling as much as both of them. The unexpected death of the princess had torn the family apart and Nefertiri sat in her rooms alone while Imhotep had gone to the temple of Osiris to pray for his wife's spirit and the well-being of his month and a half old daughter, Nefertari._

_But Nefertiri was not worried about the judgment halls, for Selkenauset had been pure of heart and a genuinely good person who was devoted to her loved ones and her goddess. No, her sister's ka would be pass through the halls unhindered. Now, as she wrote in her leather-bound diary, the younger princess simply missed her reassuring presence._

_A soft knock at the door interrupted her troubled thoughts and she managed to raise her voice enough to summon whoever it was to come in, no longer caring if it was someone who meant well or harm. The clinking of metal and the closing of the door made her conclude her most recent entry and she sprinkled sand on the papyrus to seal the ink before blowing it off and closing the book, stashing it neatly in a locked box beneath her bed._

_She rose from her vanity and turned around to see him standing just inside the door, looking around with his dark eyes, and her mouth went dry. What was he doing here now, in broad daylight? Then she realized that it was an opportune moment, as her sister would have called it. Imhotep and the pharaoh were ensconced in their respective rooms and all of the occupants of the palace were also either in mourning or at least going about their business silently as to avoid disturbing the pharaoh's grief. Therefore, there were likely no witnesses to say that a med-jai had entered the princess' rooms unannounced and without even a maid present._

_Moving as silently as her sister's cats, she slipped through the curtains separating her bedroom from her sitting room and moved to stand in the centre of the room. She was well aware that her make-up was ruined and that she looked miserable but she didn't care and, as it turned out, neither did he. He stepped forward and pulled her into a fierce embrace and all of the walls she had built up to keep herself together shattered._

_Her sorrow poured out in violent sobs that shook her slender frame and he held her, knowing that there was nothing he could say that would help ease her pain. "I love you, my princess, and it breaks my heart to see you cry though I know its cause all too well. She is already sadly missed, for normally I would have walked with you both in the gardens at this time before the evening meal" he said and there was a tremor in his voice that belied his own sorrow but his arms did not falter and she leaned into him, tucking her face into the space between his neck and shoulder._

_"I swear now, on her memory, that I will protect you with my life and, in return, I ask only that you remember that my heart is in your keep and that you be gentle with it"_

_"You have mine also, my love, and I promise that I shall treasure your love for as long as I draw breath" she whispered then raised her head and smiled shakily as he wiped the tears from her cheeks._

_A sudden knock at the door made them both jump and they exchanged nervous looks before she stepped back, straightened her gown, and ordered whoever it was to enter. "I apologize for disturbing you during this time, your highness..." one of her father's heralds said and regarded the two somewhat awkwardly as he stood on the threshold, his dark eyes betraying his frank suspicion,"is something amiss?" he asked tersely and scanned the room as if expecting so see an intruder or some similar threat._

_Fortunately, the occasion provided a ready excuse for the Med-Jai's presence and, without a hint of shame, she used it. "He heard me crying and came to make sure that I was well" she responded quickly, with a silent prayer to the gods that he would believe her and, within a few moments, it seemed that Isis smiled upon her._

_The herald nodded "Then I shall leave and let him escort you to the dining area, for pharaoh and prince Ramses request your presence in the dining hall" he said then bowed low at her curt nod and closed the door._

_The two looked at each other and a distinct feeling of discomfort settled in the pit of her stomach like a block from one of the pyramids. It was highly unusual for her father and brother to hurry her like this, especially considering that the entire palace really should have been in mourning, and they both knew it._

_Something was wrong..._

Evelyn sat up on the cot, suddenly wide awake, then looked around in the dark for a few moments before she finally pinpointed exactly what had disturbed her odd dream/memory before its conclusion. "Rick" she said but there was no answer so she took hold of his shoulder and shook him gently but hard enough that she was sure it would wake him "Rick, wake up!". Rick groaned, opened his eyes, and blinked a few times before realizing that it was futile because the room was pitch black and he couldn't see squat anyway. "What is it, honey?" he asked sleepily and stifled a yawn with one hand then sat up and felt around for a moment before taking hold of his wife's hand.

Suddenly, a chill went down his spine and, in a split second, the defensive part of his brain kicked in, making him grab for the gun he kept under his side of the cot. After three occasions of having been in Egypt and on the receiving end of some rather unpleasant surprises, one could have put their reactions down to paranoia and one too many experiences with the homicidal minions, man-eating insects, and supernatural forces of the undead. It also would have been fair to say that, since Evy's most recent vision, they had both been on edge.

As it turned out, however, their unease was justified because they were in the middle of the Nile but could no longer hear the low hum of the motor or the movements of other passengers and, consequently, the air was quiet. Too quiet.

"Here we go again" Rick muttered under his breath.

The boat had stopped.


	4. Reflections

Time had changed little, it seemed, since she had first walked among these things. The silver had yet to tarnish and the grubby hands of robbers and raiders had yet to mar the pristine alabaster lamps and jeweled statues as if the gods themselves refused to abandon the memories of the beloved princess she had once been. The room remained much as she had left it several thousand years ago and filled her with a sort of melancholy as she passed silently through it. Times had been difficult then but their celebrations and daily rituals had lacked the self-conscious restraint that pervaded those held now.

Women, with the exception of the pharaoh's concubines, had once walked more or less freely through the streets in nearly translucent linens, adorned with jewels and make-up. The female body had been a thing of beauty then, something to be appreciated, despite the dangers that were inherent to any woman of any country with enemies. Now they wore garments of wool, unable to show even the shapes of their bodies or their hair. In this part of the world, at least. Clothing was made to hide or manipulate, not compliment, the curves of the fairer sex as if natural shape were something to be ashamed of.

She was now the honored lady of a different cast of people and that had its own set of difficulties. Especially with a mind and memories as old as the pyramids, if not older. Had Ardeth's people not been more lenient with their customs, she would not have been able to endure living with them. She did not cover her face nor her hair and cleaved to her linens and ancient jewels as part of her lineage and status. She might have married a Med-Jai chieftain but she was still very much a priestess of Isis and was powerful in her own right.

Her power lay in her knowledge, in the energy that pulsed through every fiber of her being, and, most importantly, in her ability to hide both in a society ill at ease with strong women. Thankfully, her husband was one of the exceptions. A slight smile curved her lips as she thought of the warrior who, out of respect for her, remained outside and let her wander through her memories alone.

She could no more imagine Ardeth marrying a simpering weak-willed woman than she could Rick O'Connell taking up needlework and for good reason. A Med-Jai chieftain needed someone sharp-minded and strong enough to keep his people together in his absence, something she had managed quite well thus far. O'Connell, similarly, had married the force of nature called Evelyn and though he had often lamented the dangers that his spirited wife had put him in over the years, Farsiris suspected that he would have been very bored without her. Or dead.

Grinning at the thought of her cousin, who was due to arrive in a short while for a visit, she quickly located what she had returned to the palace for in the first place and left the room, carefully closing the door behind her and listening to make sure the latch clicked. She then slipped back into the hidden entrance, closed that door and navigated the treacherous passage of tiles with an ease that belied her ancient origins.

The Egyptians had been very proficient at building traps only because they had been smart enough to remember where they had placed them afterward and she was no exception. Her former self had supervised the building of this passageway herself and those who had built it had disappeared shortly after its completion. Therefore, only she now knew that there was, in fact, a way out of it. Pressing an near invisible tile at shoulder height, she watched as three of the blocks slid back, revealing three evenly spaced footholds that would disappear once she slid the altar back into place above the entrance.

She stuffed her prize into the front of her dress and climbed out then slid the altar back, stopping only when she heard the barely audible click of the mechanisms locking it into place. Brushing her dress off, she took a moment to straighten her appearance before heading to the main altar chamber to say her prayer and make an offering to the goddess with her sisters. Once she rejoined her husband, they would be on their way to retrieve Evelyn and Rick at the docks.

Back on the barge, said couple was sequestered in their cabin and armed to the teeth. They had been stuck there for three hours and, as of yet, there had been no indication of why the boat had stopped. No screaming or even shouting above deck, no intruders bursting in with torches and brandishing weapons at innocent passengers, and neither smoke nor water. The latter eliminated any possibility that they were sinking or on fire and the absence of noise should have been comforting were it not unnatural.

"Maybe we should open the door and see if anyone else is awake" Evie whispered because she knew they were not the only visitors on the barge. Two other small groups of people were also aboard and on their way down the Nile, one from England and the other from The Netherlands. The English, like she and Rick, were headed to Thebes while the Dutch were headed to the islands near the first cataract of the Nile. Both groups had seemed friendly enough during the previous couple of days, conversing with her and Rick at length over meals and she now wondered if they could possibly know what was going on. If anyone did.

Her husband seemed to be of the same mind and nodded his agreement, not wanting to speak aloud in case someone outside was listening. He had far too much first-hand experience with sneaky criminals to make any foolish moves now. With a white knuckled grip on one pistol, he slowly turned the doorknob and eased the door ajar just enough to gain a quick view of the hallway, which was completely empty.

After making to the stairs without being accosted by any hidden assailants, it did not take them long to find out exactly where everyone else had gone and what the problem was. The latter of which turned out to be unusually mundane for Egypt. The boat's engine had broken down, leaving them to float downstream without any means of navigation.

The solution, on the other hand, was unfortunately familiar and Evie made a face. The prospect of taking yet another swim in the Nile was about as appealing as it had been the first time. Only on this particular occasion, the Med-Jai were not there shooting at them and there was no filthy little warden there to leer at her when she was standing on the shore of the river in a dripping wet transparent nightgown. Thank the gods for small mercies.

However, they knew they could not risk staying on the boat and floating past their destination. Farsiris and Ardeth would be expecting them within a few hours and neither the priestess nor the Med-Jai were known for patience or optimism. They would be assumed harmed or, worse, dead when the sun set that day.

"Well, no sense in delaying any longer" Rick said curtly, and hoisted himself over the railing with his gun sack "makes no difference whether we get eaten by crocodiles now or by scarabs later". She shook her head in mild amusement at her husband before hoisting her own suitcase over – thank the gods she had learned to travel light – and jumping in after it, pinching her nose with two fingers to keep the water out.

There were two lessons to be learned from that day, both of which Evelyn noted rather quickly. One being that any bag, no matter how light it was initially, was heavier when soaked and two: that flopping and sputtering like a beached fish was bound to attract attention. With that in mind, it was not surprising in the least that _everyone_ was offering to help when she finally dragged herself and her soaking wet luggage onshore. Rick and the two other visiting parties appeared none the worse for wear, save when one of the Dutchmen muttered something that sounded suspiciously obscene as he wrung out his sopping wet shirt, and the crew of the boat had decided to abandon ship as well.

"This is getting rather old" she remarked, with a baleful glance at the river as if it were at fault for their predicament, "I feel like a drowned rat". Those women who shared her sentiment nodded their agreement and some even laughed at their own sorry states.

"For the record, honey, you don't look like one" Rick replied with a lop-sided grin and planted a sound kiss on one damp cheek before he reached down and relieved her of her suitcase, which now felt like it was full of bricks and not clothing. How he still managed to make her blush after the years they had been married was incredible but, nevertheless, she felt her cheeks beginning to burn.

"Why thank you, my love, I do try my best" she retorted with a laugh "appearances need to be maintained, you know".

She punctuated her last statement by wringing a good amount of water out of the skirt of her nightgown and he chuckled warmly before surveying their non-distinct surroundings "we had better get going before Ardeth sends his men out looking for us".

"Does anyone know exactly where we are?"

One of the men, a tall blond with green eyes, approached them with his wife close behind "we are a little more than three or four hours from Thebes" he said in heavily accented English then smiled sheepishly when Evelyn raised an eyebrow in question "this has happened to us before".

"Yeah" Rick said and hefted his wife's bag then returned the smile before beginning to walk "us too".


	5. Behind Closed Doors

This chapter contains nudity and sexuality. If you are not comfortable with this, please read no further. Otherwise, read and enjoy! Many thanks to those who have reviewed so far. Your encouragement feeds the muse.

~ ~ ~

The human life is full of firsts. The first word, first giggle, first step, first injury, first illness, first love...and so on. However, the firsts of reincarnated spirits tended to be a little more original than most, especially when Egypt was involved, and Evelyn and Rick were living proof. Granted, this was not the first time they had stumbled into an unsuspecting village looking as though they'd clawed their way out of a quicksand pit but it was certainly a first for Farsiris, who had never seen her cousin so utterly filthy. In either of her lives.

The sight would have been amusing had she not been expecting them to be arriving, clean and well fed, on a boat rather than materializing almost literally out of a sand dune. A quick dismayed glance at her husband showed the Med-jai shaking his head and he sighed, "I do not wish to know" he muttered under his breath.

"Night-life on the barge got a little boring so we decided to take a scenic tour of the desert on foot" Rick spat when they were finally close enough to hear each other. Seeing his friend's frustration and knowing the dark look on the American's face all too well, Ardeth merely nodded and wisely decided against pressing for more information. Not that he needed to.

Despite being tired and feeling like she'd eaten half the Sahara, Evelyn was more than willing to translate her husband's spiky sarcasm for them. "The boat had engine trouble so we had to abandon ship and walk here" she said helpfully, in response to the look of mute shock on her cousin's face "of course, just as the sun rose, a sandstorm blew in and we had to keep moving or risk being buried alive"

"Of course" Ardeth replied dryly.

"The hotel is not far from here" Farsiris interjected, smoothly directing their minds toward more pleasant thoughts, namely those involving personal hygiene "we secured two rooms for the night when you did not show earlier this morning. We thought the boat was merely delayed"

"It was. Indefinitely. But the river was most accommodating. Not a crocodile in sight"

The priestess simply smiled "shall we get you two to a bath then?"

"Are you saying we're dirty?" Evelyn demanded with mock indignation.

Farsiris wrinkled her nose "yes".

They all chuckled at her characteristic honesty then proceeded into the newer city of Thebes, ignoring the curious stares of passersby, and were oblivious to the burning stare directed at their backs.

An hour later...

Ardeth rose from the tub, water cascading down his well-muscled form, and turned to grab a towel off the rack near the door when he noticed that there were none. Which was odd, since he'd sworn there had been one when he had entered the bathroom. A spray of water droplets hit the floor as he shook his head with a resigned sigh then smiled to himself. His wife had strange ways of attracting his attention but they worked for him.

There were no open displays of flesh, whispered naughty words, or ardent stares in his direction. Rather, most of the time, all she had to do was peer at him from beneath lowered lashes and bite her bottom lip as she passed by and he would instantly become as hard as steel. Other times, such as now, her playful side emerged and, with a grin, he opened the door and walked into their bedroom, as naked as the day he was born. If she wanted to play, he was more than willing to indulge her.

There were few things that could distract Farsiris from her studies, as many could attest, but the sight of her husband, naked and dripping, was certainly one of them. Closing the book, she set it down on the bedside table without a second thought towards the passage she had been reading. All of her attention was focused on the man approaching the bed, his dark eyes glittering with a mixture of amusement and desire, and she rose fluidly to stand in front of him.

"My love, there was a towel on the rack when I went in for my bath and it was gone when I got out. Would you happen to know where it disappeared to?"

Her eyes raked over his nude form from head to toe, making him shiver and pausing briefly at his groin, before meeting his gaze and she cocked her head thoughtfully to the side for a moment. Then she stepped forward, slid her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Hard. The water on his skin soaked her thin shift, making it cling to her, and the heat of her body almost burned him through the redundant barrier. He pulled her to him, molding their bodies together, as she parted her lips to deepen the kiss and every nerve-ending flared to life.

His mouth left hers to blaze a trail of fire along her jaw line up to her ear and she grinned wickedly against his cheek as her hands moved down over his shoulders and back.

"Maybe".

In the room next door, having bathed and washed enough sand from their bodies to create a miniature oasis in the bathtub, Evelyn and Rick lay next to each other on the bed and stared at each other, almost afraid to attempt what their friends were having no trouble doing. She was afraid of having more visions that would ruin the experience further and, for his part, Rick wasn't sure he could perform. Even now, though the doors were locked and the drapes drawn, he felt as though they were being watched and it annoyed and worried him to no end.

Evelyn had mentioned the visions to her cousin during their walk to the hotel and an undefinable expression had crossed the woman's delicate features. "You must block them out. Trust me, it can be done. When Ardeth and I are together, sometimes I see the man he used to be and I must consciously bring myself back to the present. It is difficult at first but becomes easier with practice. When you feel a vision coming on, suppress it. If it is important, it will usually come back later as a dream" Farsiris had advised.

Given that she was not a chosen and that her visions had only increased in strength since that ill-fated attempt at lovemaking, she somehow doubted that those instructions would work. All because she was still confused as to the meaning of the visions themselves. They had not been in danger, at least not immediately, and their life as a couple had been peaceful since the last episode with Imhotep, who was now free of the curse and no longer posed a threat to anyone.

So what exactly were the gods trying to tell her?

The sound of her husband's voice broke through her internal musings and she blinked "what did you say, honey?"

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

A soft smile came to her face and she stroked his cheek with one hand "no, but I feel it every day"

"Still. I love you, Evie"

"I love you too, Rick"

Their lips met, gently at first and then more urgently, and Evelyn felt heat blossom in the most sensitive areas of her body once more and her fear fled. Their clothing was dispensed with almost immediately and when she felt the edges of her vision begin to blur and mentally shook it off and moved her hands on his body to anchor herself firmly in the present. "Perhaps she was right" was her last coherent thought before Rick's mouth found that secret spot on her neck and she became lost in a blaze of sensation.


	6. And so it begins

_Selkenauset lay next to her near the lake, her gently rounded stomach only barely visible beneath her loose linen shift, and gave a contented yawn as the fan bearers kept the air around them moving. It was imperative that the high priestess not grow too warm as it would not be good for the baby and so Nefertiri made sure that her sister was always shielded from Ra's pitiless glare and drinking plenty of fluids._

The day had dawned scorching hot and, unable to stand the stagnant air of their apartments, the sisters had relocated to the garden sanctuary that was accessible only to the royal family and their attendants. After indulging in a swim in the private lake, they had redressed and now lay on the blankets on the grass, speaking about trivial matters and about the new life that would soon join them. The pharaoh and his high priest were stuck in the council chambers and Rameses was still in his lessons, leaving the women with a few hours to themselves.

"Father will be in a terrible mood this afternoon" Nefertiri remarked and her sister shifted to look at her, green eyes glittering with amusement "wouldn't you be?" she snorted "it is hotter than a kiln today and those chambers cannot be any more pleasant than ours. Less so, given that he and my husband are stuffed in there with twenty other squabbling men"

They both cringed at the thought and the younger made a face "thank the gods that we are female" she muttered "on days like this, I really do not envy them". The elder grinned "enjoy it while you can, sister mine. When you are pregnant, you will have no respite. You sweat like a horse regardless of your surroundings and the morning sickness is nothing to look forward to" she remarked wryly.

"Still" Nefertiri rubbed her sister's belly fondly "it looks good on you and you will have a little one to spoil"

"We" Selkenauset corrected with a laugh "I doubt that anyone will dote upon him or her more than father. Gods help me, he is almost more excited about the child than Imhotep"

"Oh I doubt that. I have heard people say that they have never seen the High Priest look so alive"

The priestess began to laugh again "now just what is that supposed to mean? My husband is very much alive, believe me. Otherwise I would not be in this condition"

Nefertiri felt the blood rush to her cheeks " happy, I -I am sure they meant happy" she stammered

"Of course" her sister was still giggling and she was glad for it even if she was indirectly the cause of it. Selkenauset was having considerable difficulties with her pregnancy and the physicians who attended her always appeared concerned when they departed her apartments. They had said, among other things, that the priestess' slim figure would make childbirth extremely difficult and, therefore, dangerous.

However, the princess was sure that they had forgotten who exactly they were speaking of. Her sister was many things but weak was not one of them.

Just then, her attention was drawn to the gate of their little sanctuary where a Med-Jai had just entered and, when he looked over at her, her entire body tensed. It was him. She nodded in greeting then instantly averted her eyes, hoping that her sister had not seen her reaction to the guard, but her actions were in vain.

Selkenauset had composed herself and was now sitting up, her piercing gaze flickering between the her and the guard for a moment before she smiled slightly "little sister, is there something you should be telling me?"

Nefertiri's mouth went dry.

Evelyn sat up in bed, forgetting that she was naked, and was instantly alert. A quick glance at the window revealed that it was nowhere near dawn but something had awakened her. The most recent vision/dream had been relatively peaceful compared to the others. No blood, sex, stabbings or screaming. Only two sisters in a garden and the appearance of her then lover who she now knew as Nebi-ni-Heru. Why then was she so tense?

Struggling to see in the cloying darkness – one never realized what 'dark' truly meant until she/he was out in the desert with no light but the stars far overhead- she felt around for the chair that she had put her clothes on earlier. For some reason, she knew she had to get dressed and soon but did not wake Rick because she could not have explained why they needed to get up at this unholy hour of the morning. She put on her clothes, wincing internally at how she would look to anyone who saw her if she didn't have time – and light- to fix herself up, and had just gotten her pants done up when she froze suddenly.

Where had that noise come from?

In the next room, Farsiris was also awake and dressed but she had also awakened Ardeth and alerted him to the strange feeling she was having. The two of them were armed and listening carefully to their surroundings when a noise in the next room caused her head to snap up "we should go and check on Evelyn" she said quickly, very much aware that she had not mentioned Rick as well.

She sensed somehow that her cousin was in danger and that whoever was hunting her was not interested in Rick directly. Ardeth simply hoisted his gun over his shoulder and headed for the door with her close behind, her own gun in hand. He knew better than to question her intuition because it had never failed either of them before and, despite the early hour and peaceful surroundings, he didn't dare think it would now.

Suddenly there was a muffled thump followed very quickly by another, as though something or someone had been struck and they ran from their room. Ardeth turned swiftly, busted open the door to Evy and Rick's room with one swift lunge, and went inside then swore loudly, causing Farsiris to go in after him to find out what was wrong.

But, as soon as she stepped across the threshold and Ardeth lit the lamps to reveal the room, the hair on her neck rose. There was no one there. __

Rick's clothes from the previous day had been thrown across the chair but Evelyn's were nowhere to be seen and their suitcases had been opened and dumped on the floor.

"Thieves" Ardeth hissed but she shook her head, feeling a strange tingling in her fingers and scalp "no" she said quietly "it is a set-up to make us think they were robbed. If it was a real robbery then Evelyn and Rick would still be here. Perhaps unconscious or tied up but still here"

A twinge of pain in her temples made her wince but she recognized the feeling as similar to that which she had felt when she had offered her body as a vessel to Selkenauset. "Ancient magic has been used in this room recently. But I am not sure why" she muttered, rubbing her head as Ardeth went over to the window and peered out. "Could it have been Evelyn?" he demanded, turning back to regard her uneasily and she thought for a moment then dismissed that possibility. "No, she would have needed a spell of sorts and there is nothing here..." she motioned to the belongings, mostly clothing, strewn across the floor "to indicate that she had any such thing. Did Rick mention anything to you?".

"He said only that Evelyn had been having visions again and was looking for something she had owned in her previous life that would answer her remaining questions about her past" he replied and a chill went up her spine.

"Her diary" she said heavily and cast a wary look at the window "however, even if that was what she was looking for, I do not see why that would a be a cause for someone to kidnap them".

"There was nothing outside, no vehicle or even a person in the street. So how they could have gotten them away from here without us seeing them is truly puzzling. Perhaps we should wait until morning, when there is light enough to examine outside"

"Indeed, my love. In the meantime, we should look around in here and see if we can find any clues. Something tells me that they have been taken farther away than we think" she said, already inspecting the mess at her feet.

Ardeth agreed and went to look in the bathroom but it was a small room and there was nothing there either. His heart was beating swiftly like a frightened rabbit's and it was not because of what he knew , but rather what he didn't.

He was concerned about his friends, there was no doubt about that, but the main reason he felt so tense was because of his wife. He watched as she sifted through Evelyn's things, noting the way the light played across her elegant cheekbones and made her dark hair shine, and his insides quivered. She looked so fragile and yet she was one of the strongest people he knew. Still, part of him wanted to send her as far from this place as possible, even though he knew full well that she would never comply.

"If anyone harms so much as a hair on her head...they will die, one way or another" he thought fiercely, setting his jaw in anger. She looked up at him then, her green eyes dark with a mixture of fatigue and worry, and rose to stand, "Ardeth...?" her question was interrupted when he stepped over the scattered clothing and pulled her to him, holding her tightly as if he were afraid that she, too, would disappear without warning.

She slid her arms around him and returned the embrace, grateful both for the strength of his arms around her and the warm solidity of his body against hers. No matter where they were or what happened around them, she always felt completely safe when he held her. "We are going to put their things back in their cases and return to our room until morning. I have a feeling that there is nothing here and the longer we stay, the more I fear for your safety" he murmured against her forehead.

She only had time to nod her agreement before a strange blueish-grey light in the window caught her eye and slowly morphed into a face. A face she recognized all too well. "Ardeth...the window" she cried then there was a sudden flash, a searing pain in her head, and darkness closed in.


	7. Into the Past

It started with light; soft lights that flickered gently like...candles, and Evy slowly opened her eyes as her senses gradually returned. She blinked once, then twice, before snapping fully awake and sitting upright, looking around her with a growing sense of deja vu. The room was oddly familiar but she knew that she had never been there before. At least not in her current life. Yet, she remembered the soft linens that covered her lower body and the coolness of the ebony headrest against her scalp. Across the room, the filmy gold curtains that concealed the entrance to a balcony were billowing gently in the breeze blowing in from the desert and the scents of jasmine and sandalwood met her nose.

Where was she? And more importantly _who_?

Rising from the couch, she decided that the answers to those questions were likely just beyond the curtains and would have gone directly through them had she not discovered something rather crucial.

She was naked.

Then, a voice behind her made her jump "it is time to get dressed, your highness. Amun Ra is well on his way across the sky and pharaoh will be cross with you if you are late for breakfast"

To her credit, despite her confusion, it only took her a second to realize that the person was speaking ancient Egyptian. She turned around and faced a young woman who wore only a gold band about her hips and had hair, or a wig, that was as black as ebony. Other than her large dark eyes, which were rimmed with kohl, the girl was very plain looking and both from that and her attire – or lack thereof – Evy knew she had to be a maid. What she didn't know, however, was how to respond to her.

She spoke Ancient Egyptian, of course, but she had never counted on actually needing to _use _it for anything other than to impress the crotchety old men that ran Bembridge Scholars...well, and putting long-dead mummies back where they rightfully belonged. She also didn't know the girl's name.

"Of course" she finally said and the girl immediately looked relieved then set to work, laying out a finely made linen dress that was nearly translucent, along with a black wig ornamented with gold and lapis lazuli beads and an elaborate collar with several semi-precious stones set in yet more gold.

A little under an hour later, Evy dismissed the maid quietly then picked up the hand mirror on the carved vanity and looked into it, the blood drained from her face at what she saw. The face staring back at her was the same one she had seen in so many visions since her first encounter with Imhotep several years before and her confusion was abruptly replaced with disbelief and dread.

Nefertiri.

She turned and practically flew through the gauzy curtains onto the balcony then stopped dead, her heart pounding, already guessing what she was going to see outside. Pyramids, obelisks, people dressed in linen kilts and shifts, and monuments decorated with vibrant colours that, in time, would fade and leave only the stone beneath. Above all, she heard hundreds of voices and all of them were speaking the ancient tongue. "Oh gods" she breathed, looking about anxiously, oblivious to the fact that several pairs of eyes were now on her.

She had gone back in time. 

* * *

Those who knew Farsiris well enough could attest to her ability to make an entrance, no matter where she was. So said people would have been completely unsurprised to hear that she awoke, screaming at the top of her lungs, in the middle of a temple, surrounded by many startled priestesses. Her questions, however, were less along the lines of where and who she was and more towards who had brought her here in the first place and for what purpose.

After realizing that she had switched lives entirely, she assured the other women that she was alright and stayed put while they finished the morning prayer before quickly exiting the temple after leaving an offering in the form of lotus flowers that had somehow ended up in her hands. It was only the first of several odd occurrences that would happen to her that day.

Like Evy, though, her search for answers was halted midway by a startling discovery. She was at least six months pregnant and her belly was swollen to the point that it was difficult to run. Just when she thought the situation couldn't get any worse, the sight of a very familiar high priest coming towards her made her stomach flip alarmingly and her jaw would have dropped had she not been clenching her teeth so hard that they hurt.

Imhotep was clad in his usual linen kilt and robes, his pendant of status sitting prominently on his breastbone, but his brow was knit with concern and she was familiar enough with him to take an educated guess as to why. She probably looked scared out of her wits and, if that wasn't enough, her scream had probably carried across the square and alerted the various priests who were constantly milling about.

"Are you alright, my love?" he asked quietly and looked even more worried when she flinched away from the hand he raised to caress her cheek. Mentally kicking herself as all the variables of her old/new identity fell neatly back into place, she tried to smile but was pretty sure that he wouldn't buy it so she tried something else. Something that could be attributed to her condition "yes. I thought I spotted a scarab in the temple but it was just a harmless beetle. I must be tired" she lied and he nodded but his expression did not soften even slightly and she wondered if he could tell that she was not his wife even though she was in his wife's body.

"You were very agitated in your sleep last night" he conceded worriedly "perhaps I should take you back to our chambers so that you can rest for a while"

Her gratitude was so profound that she could have kissed him but she settled for a gentle nod of agreement then took his hand, wondering if Evy and Rick were here somewhere as well. Letting her husband lead her back to the palace, she made a mental note to ask someone in the palace to retrieve Nefertiri for her. If she had been returned to Selkenauset's body then it seemed reasonable to assume that Evy had been returned to the younger princess'. Which would also mean that Rick and Ardeth could, quite possibly, have been brought here as Med-Jai guards.

If Evy wasn't Nefertiri, however, then she would know that she was likely on her own - which, considering her condition, could only mean trouble. 

* * *

Rick regained consciousness only to find that he was laying on a small bench of sorts, naked, with skin that was several shades darker than usual, and holding a wicked looking scythe. Shocked to the marrow of his bones and with a queasy feeling in his stomach, he got up and was immediately confronted with the first unfortunate part of his new reality. After two unexpected encounters with other men who looked similar to himself, he found himself regretting his constant refusal to learn ancient Egyptian from Evy, despite her persistence. Judging by how often they ended up in Egypt, it would have been a worthwhile investment. In this new - or was it old? - place, without it, he obviously could not communicate with anyone he came in contact with nor could he understand them either.

The room was small and simply furnished, with a bed, a plain wooden trunk of sorts, and a table with a variety of small vessels and a small paintbrush upon it. Next to the brush was a bronze circle with a short handle, that he assumed served as a mirror, and what looked like a leather helmet.

Acutely aware of his nakedness and unable to see a closet or dresser of any kind, he figured that the trunk had to have clothing in it and went over to it. Opening the lid, he was not disappointed and found a variety of kilts and tunics made of off-white linen but there was also a kilt and gauntlets that were made of sturdy leather. By this point, he was sick of feeling vulnerable and, after a few tries, managed to put on the leather outfit with the matching sandals that were beside what he assumed was supposed to be a bed.

With that done, he crossed the room to the table and paused before picking up the mirror to see exactly how complete his transformation was. That was another shock.

He was completely bald and tattooed across his forehead and cheeks were symbols that he recognized as those of the Med-Jai. Staring at himself with the sort of expression that was normally only seen on animals caught in the glare of bright lights, he frowned and tried to make some sense of what had happened. He had apparently been transported back to ancient Egypt but, if that was the case, where was Evy? She had been beside him when that strange blueish form had come through their window and knocked them out cold but she definitely wasn't here now.

Just then, another Med-Jai poked his head carefully through the doorway, stared at him for several seconds, then spoke to him and it was then that he finally understood something. Because, included in that statement, was a name that Evy had mentioned to him several days before: Nebi-ni-Heru.

His name.

Everything suddenly came together and he realized where Evy had to be. If he was a Med-Jai, just as both she and Ardeth had tried to tell him several times before, then he could correctly assume that she would have been brought back as her former self as well. The pharaoh's youngest daughter, Nefertiri: a princess whom he was not allowed to address in public unless she called upon him first.

The other Med-Jai was still standing in his doorway, looking rather unsettled in the silence, and he looked closely at the man's face. There was something familiar about those piercing dark eyes and he decided to take a risk.

"Ardeth?"


	8. An Unexpected Arrival

I sincerely apologize to my readers for the amount of time it has taken me to update but the realities of life have been getting in the way of my writing. Sincere thanks go to all of my lovely reviewers and those still following this story (I will finish it, I promise!).

* * *

The man stepped into the room and nodded "it is I, O'Connell, but my name in this life is Sekmut and we, apparently, are cousins" he replied. "Figures" Rick muttered under his breath, completely unsurprised. From what he had learned from Evie about ancient Egyptian customs, they liked to keep it in the family – especially the royalty. "Twenty thousand people, five last names" he thought, then picked up his spear and faced his 'cousin'.

After confirming his identity, Ardeth instructed him in the use-it-or-be-killed list of ancient Egyptian phrases then ushered him out the door, saying they were going to be late for their posts.

"You are the personal bodyguard of Princess Selkenauset" Ardeth continued "so you are responsible for her welfare from sunrise to sunset. You follow her everywhere, never let her out of your sight, and stand at her door when she is within her rooms. It is important that you stay alert and all visitors must be approved by her highness before you allow them entrance, except Pharaoh and her highness Nefertiri"

"Right"

"O'Connell. You must draw on your instincts, they will tell you who cannot be trusted. The palace, despite its opulence, is neither pleasant nor safe. Especially for the pharaoh's daughters. Under no circumstances are any of pharaoh's concubines to be permitted in the rooms of the princesses without at least one royal guard present. They are expected to stay in the harem and, if you happen to encounter them, do not let them touch you" he said gravely "and, even if Farsiris has been transferred to the body of Selkenauset just as you have been to Nebi's, do not try to confirm her identity unless she asks you directly. We cannot afford to be mistaken"

That would be easier said than done, given that Rick had no idea what the concubines looked like. The only one he had seen thus far was Ank-Su-Namun and, at the time, she had more resembled a very authentic Hallowe'en decoration - dusty bandages, crispy hair and all - than a pharaoh's mistress.

No sooner had Ardeth finished with his warning than a familiar voice cried "wha...wait just one bloody second! Where...oh bloody hell, not this place again!"

The two Med-Jai exchanged looks of stupefied horror that would have been humorous in just about any other situation than the one they had just landed in.

"Jonathan"

* * *

Farsiris awoke with a start and her hand flew to her stomach just in time to feel the child kick again. Wondering why she was always the one who ended up pregnant, she heaved her legs over the side of the bed and was about to stand when her passage was blocked by the wall of linen-clothed muscle that was Imhotep. He seemed taller now than he had when she had seen him last and that unsettled her but she couldn't show it. Until she found out why exactly she was here, she couldn't display any reaction that was out of place. So she looked up at him reassuringly "my love, I am well. I was simply tired and our child is very active" she took one of his long-fingered hands and splayed it over her stomach to demonstrate her point.

The baby moved beneath his hand and his serious expression softened a little "understood. However, the physician recommends that you rest for the remainder of the day. This pregnancy has been difficult for you"

"My beloved husband, if I stay in bed any longer, I am going to grow roots" she protested irritably.

"I believe there is a remedy for your restlessness that also does not require you to leave the bed. I have heard that gentle exercise is good for pregnant women and their husbands" he responded lowly and there was very familiar look in his eye that made her guts turn with trepidation when her memory kindly informed her what he was referring to. Fortunately it also provided her with the recollection that she enjoyed his attentions so she shoved back the guilt and anxiety and was able to smile indulgently at him, as she was certainly expected to do. Just as he removed his robes, however, a voice that was both strange and familiar split the air and dread turned her blood to ice.

"Oh Gods help us all" she groaned and, after blowing through her memories in search of something she could say that would not expose her or get Jonathan killed, added "my brother is having one of his drunken fits again".

* * *

On the other end of the royal wing, Evelyn had been in her – Nefertiri's – rooms taking a brief moment to try and make sense of the situation when she heard a strange voice, coming from the general direction of the courtyard, speaking in a familiar and definitely un-Egyptian manner that sent her stomach plummeting into her feet. Then her reflexes kicked in and she bolted through the doors, hollering for the guards to retrieve her drunk brother before he brought dishonour on the entire royal family.

* * *

In the shadows of the palace, a lone figure watched the scene unfold with a satisfied smile. These people had altered history enough by restoring the high priest to the good graces of the gods despite his having killed the pharaoh and resurrected the whore. Now it was their turn to be meddled with and he was going to enjoy every minute of their discomfort.

He didn't, however, count on the nature of the prince he had chosen as his instrument being such a close match to the one whose soul now inhabited the royal body. Nor, had he been prepared for the swift reaction of the younger princess, who he could already hear calling for the guards.

_No matter,_ he thought _I still have plenty of time to find the diary before the older princess gives birth and, unlike them, I know exactly where it is hidden._


End file.
